Home
by CanadianAvianAmerican
Summary: Max and Fang one-shot. Inspired by the song "Arms" by Christina Perri. Max misses that feeling... the feeling that left when he did. Rated the way it is because thats the way it is.


_**~~~~~I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth~~~~~**_

Max looked off into the distance, sighing deeply. The sky glittered with the millions of silver dots that littered the navy blue canvas. Everything was different now. Dylan had taken Fang's place. She froze. No. He _tried_ to take Fang's place. And he was succeeding. She hated it. All of it. How he spoke to her, how he acted around her.

He acted like he was one of them just because he was raised in a lab. And then he spewed that crap about being her "_Other half" ._She wanted to kill him. She would rip all that fluffy hair out of his head. That gorgeous, wavy… No! What was she thinking? She shook her head vigorously, trying to clear her thoughts of _him._

"Contradiction going on in that little noggin of yours?"

Max turned and saw a dark figure behind her. Fang looked at her, hiding all emotion. She looked back, equally as blank.

"Can I sit?" He asked quietly, nodding slightly to the spot next to her on the tree. She nodded, turning back to the horizon. She wouldn't look at him, no way. She loved him and he left her. He soundlessly sat next to her. The only indication that he was there was his scent that wafted over to her. He had an earthy smell, mint and pine. Like Christmas. She breathed in the glorious scent as her body filled with a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. A feeling she missed so much.

The two of them sat there, an awkward feeling filled the space between them. She heard Fang adjust his position next to her, probably so he wouldn't fall off the tree. She pictured him falling, letting his body plummet to the ground but then a split second before hitting the ground, he would snap open his wings and soar up.

"Max?" Came his quiet voice.

"Yes?" she answered, trying to keep her voice level, when really she felt like flying away, spreading out her white and brown wings and darting away through the dark. She remembered his wings. Those black raven wings. The black that made shivers run down her spine. The tint of purple they had when the sun shone on them. The black that matched the night sky.

"I'm… so sorry." Fang's voice snapped her back into reality. She froze when she heard the word. _Sorry_. She was about to say something… anything, but he continued.

" I was horrible for leaving you and giving you that crappy excuse. I was horrible for falling in love with you in the first place and I'm just horrible. But please, **please** don't…" he paused ,"_populate_ with Dylan."

She gagged. "I wouldn't… EVER!" She said loudly. Fang chuckled lightly at the way she had practically screamed her answer.

"Thank you." He murmured. Max didn't know what she was thinking but she had to. She had to tell him everything.

"Fang, I've missed you. Ok, I said it. I would never _**ever**_ say this, but I have to. I don't want to _be_ with Dylan. He's an idiot who's trying to replace you."

"Is he succeeding?" He asked quietly.

"No!" she practically shouted. He chuckled quietly beside her.

" I've missed you too. I want things to be like they were before. I really do." Max could feel the sincerity in his words.

"Things will never be the same as before… but we can make it close."

Fang 'hmphed' and scooted closer to her, Max did likewise. When they were right next to each other, Max felt it again, that feeling. His scent swirled around her and she loved it. She adored it. She _savored _it. She put her head on his shoulder and he looped his arm around her, pulling her right next to him. She let out a content 'hmm' and he did too.

He then leaned forward and planted a small kiss on her lips. Her body filled up with that wonderful feeling. It filled her to the brim and she struggled to find out what it was. Fang turned her toward himself and hugged her, nuzzling into her hair. Then it hit her. The feeling. This was the feeling she needed.

They pulled apart from each other and a smile crept onto both of their faces. They didn't even have to say anything. Max went first. She jumped off the tree, wings folded in and then opened them before she reached the ground. She turned to see Fang push off of the tree branch and come soaring after her. She looked at him. He looked free. He looked happy. She was happy. They were both happy. {I just happy _a lot there… oh well it fits.}_ She then got hit with the feeling again. The feeling she loved. And she finally knew what it was.

The feeling of being safe. No, the feeling of being home.

_**~~~~You put your arms around me and I'm home~~~~**_

THESE TWO ARE MEANT TO BE! Screw Dylan. Screw Maya {I think that's her name…}_. _SCREW EVERYONE! {Well not everyone. But you get the point} This isn't what's going on in the book {Not yet.. hehehe} Just what I want to happen. Don't like it then shoo.

~~~Hey there guys. I've been dead for a while… blame school, mostly math and science. So, this was sooo much fun to write. I gotta thank my friend _LadySkarlettofSkaro_ for helping me get through my horrible phase of writers block. Thank ya Skarlett! I also have to thank Christina {did I spell that right?} Perri and her songs 'Arms'. Check it out, it gave me all the inspiration to write this. I {sadly} don't own Maximum Ride and this is just what I want to happen. Thanks for reading and, if you can, review please? See you soon!~~~

-CAA


End file.
